Perseus and the Lethal Five
by TheBattlefieldEpidemic
Summary: First story so please review! Percy is sucked into violence and love once again but this time MUCH more dangerous. follow percy in his adventures to bring him self from the edge and find love again all the while kicling ass
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus Jackson and The lethal five**

**Hey first story ever, I'm not a very good writer but make sure to have constructive criticism on my work**

(Third POV)

Percy up until today had a pretty good year. No gods had tried to kill him and he had no problems with monsters.

His day started out like it usually did with him taking a shower and getting dressed to go to Olympus. He was a little irritable today so when the security guard denied him entrance Percy decked him and took the key.

Percy replied by saying, "I have no time for your games now ether get the fuck out of my way or I'll do it for you".

The guard shivered at the threat and started apologizing and saying stuff like "oh great Hero of Olympus have mercy".

Percy just looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Um I wasn't going to kill you, I just wanted you to stop doing that every time I come" Percy said irritably.

After that little confrontation Percy got into the elevator with the god awful music that everyone hates. "Hmm I really need to tell Zeus to change this music." He thought as the elevator signaled that they were on the 600th floor.

Today was something special. Percy was going to propose to Annabeth the girl he loved.

/Fucking line brake/

(Annabeth's POV)

"Wise girl!" Someone said as I turned around to see my secret love Brent from the Apollo Cabin grinning from ear to ear with that stunning smile.

Now I know what you're all thinking you love Percy! Well no. I don't, at least not anymore. I've tried to tell him but if he knew he'd probably blow up half of Olympus in anger and sadness. And I know for sure Zeus has enough on his plate as it is.

Brent kissed me, and I forgot all about the fact that Percy was coming today so when I heard a pained voice call out "A – Annabeth?" I knew I was screwed big time.

**AN -Well not very long but eh what would you expect from a Shity author? I'm looking for a beta currently. Please review and you may get to kill Annabeth here Annabeth- "What NO Don't review, I beg of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN- Again not a really good writer. The length of the chappys will start to get bigger but for right now we are doing chapters with 200 to 400 words who knows I might surprise you!**

**(Percy's POV)**

I can't believe it. After all we've been through she still cheats on me? My face has a pure look of hatred and betrayal right now.

"Percy it's not what it lo-"Annabitch tried to say but I interrupted her by saying, "SAVE IT I don't want to hear your godsdamn lies ever again." Just get out of my sight." I muttered as I dropped the clam that had her ring in it.

"And to think that I was ever going to propose to you." I said.

At that point She stopped and said weakly" w-what did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Oh Percy I'm so sorry forget Brent take me back!" Then I heard a loud WHAT?! from behind me.

"You deceitful little bitch!" and to think I loved you too!" Brent said.

Then I said" Annabeth you screwed up now I never want to see you again you whore!" She started crying at that point and ran away into the city.

Then I started Glaring at the son of Apollo that stood rooted to the spot he is in fear of what I might possibly do to him.

I said "no hard feelings but ever mess with my life again and you are going to be royally screwed."

He squealed, nodded and ran off into the city.

Then I slowly started to get angry so angry that a hurricane the size of sandy **(AN- I was in the hurricane so don't judge) **slowly built around me as I shouted **APHRODITE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN- well that went well! What will happen in the next chappy? Will Zeus finally get the master bolt out of his ass or will Percy commit suicide by Pissed of goddess?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own PJO**

**Into Darkness**

**1 Hour later from the last chapter**

**Nico's POV**

"I don't know what to do Nico!" Percy said as he kept on pacing in the Hades cabin.

"Dude just calm down for a sec, Annabeth doesn't love you anymore." So what?"

Percy turned around to look a Nico and said what do you mean so what? In a monotone voice. "I mean it's not like she was your life… or something?

"Yes she was my life now I have nothing" Percy said in anguish as he promptly collapsed and cried.

**Percy's POV**

I might as we just give up. I mean I don't love anyone else. I thought.

"But you do"

What the heck am I talking to myself in my mind?!

"No I am your conscience and I am here to tell you that you love one more person.

"And who might that be?

"Artemis."

*silence*

ARTEMIS are you fucking kidding me? ARTEMIS the maiden goddess that will turn me into a jackalope if I get a mile within the vicinity of the hunters?

"Yeah that one".

PERCY!

PERCY!

KELP-FOR-BRAINS!

What?

"Dude you blanked out for like an hour!

"Oops"

**Artemis's POV**

Sighoh how I wish I could date.

I know what you're asking why YOU Artemis are thinking about dating.

It's a simple answer really.

Perseus Jackson.

He is the most handsome hero I've ever seen and he has none of the bad qualities of a man. I admit it, I love Perseus Jackson. But I can't have him for 2 reasons.

Reason 1 being I have a maiden vow.

Reason 2 being he's probably fucking that bitch of an Athena girl.

As I was thinking I walked into a forest where I saw…

AN- LOL not very big cliffy but eh it'll do. You all can probably guess what she found .

But on another topic I am so very sorry for not updating but I kinda have a lot of school work to do. I'm still looking for a beta. Skype me at Frederick Lampley or TheGamehog12.


End file.
